Emperor Akashi Seijuro, The Great
by Ouma XD
Summary: Furihata Kouki has been destined to marry the crown prince Akashi Seijuro since birth and bear his child. As he tries to adapt his new life in Rakuzan, a war break out and he has to choose whether to support his old family or the new.


Long ago, in the dynasty era. A wedding of the centuries has take placed in the shrine located at the land of Rakuzan, to fulfilled the promise made by the two previous ruler. The promises is that in the10th generation, both of their bloodline shall married one another to unite the two families and strengthen their power. This promise has been blessed and seal by the priest so the two families can't break it.

Both of the families are known as the Akashi family from Rakuzan and Furihata family from Seirin. Between them both, Akashi family is a royalty and hold the most power. Since they rules most of the land in Japan while the Furihata family is just a noble who controls a part of Seirin. This marriage is simply just an act to cover the fact that Akashi family has the Seirin under its rule and power.

On the day of the marriage, Furihata has send their second son to Rakuzan since the first born son, Tome has already been fated to become the next head.

So here is Furihata Kouki, inside his private chamber as the servants are busy helping dressing him up in Japanese traditional wedding kimono. The kimono he wore is already so heavy especially when he has been forced to wear the huge white veil on top of his head. Imagine his horror when he has to wear it all day throughout the ceremony.

"Furihata sama." The servant girl kneels before standing up again to gives him a box that is carve with golden letters. "Prince Akashi wishes to give you this wedding gift to welcome you into the family."

Furihata politely thanks her feeling awkward when she bows so lowly for someone like him. In his home place, he always greet the servants like a friend and used to play with their children when he has some free time. But in Akashi palace, the servants here are very polite and formal with him. They know their place as a low born and keep their distance especially with someone who is marrying their master.

Slowly he opens the small box, revealing a pendant with an Akashi symbol neatly carve on it. A sign he is now belongs to them.

"Would Furihata sama wants some help in putting it on?" The other servant asks.

"No, thank you." He shakes his and closes the box. "I don't want to accidentally lost it during the ceremony."

Lies.

He is just afraid to wear it showing he is an Akashi now. It makes him feel like he is betraying his family since they will also be attending his wedding as witnesses. This ceremony is not open to the public eye so only those who are related can attend.

"It's time."

Holding back his tears, he stand up straight and eyes at front as the servants open the wooden door and escort him to the shrine where everyone will be waiting for his arrival.

Nobody in the room can tell how nervous and scared he is as he and the groom are both sited in front of the small table at the altar. There are group of musicians playing instruments before them. His groom looks relax and composed while Kouki is trembling wishing that they could just move on and end this.

Slowly he turns to look at his left side where his whole family and close friends are sitting. He spots his brother, sitting right next to their father with a serious look on his face. His brother, Toma has never agreed with this wedding but a contract made by their ancestors is something he could never break.

Unless there is a proper reason.

"Are you nervous Kouki?" His groom asks, startling him a bit.

"N-no. I just feel sad I won't be able to see my parents again." He whispers.

The groom gives a knowing look, slowly he places his hand on top of Furihata hoping it will calm him down.

"I know that it has been our culture that the bride must stay with the groom family but rest assured, every once in a while I will give you my permission to visit your family at Seirin."

Hearing those words brighten up his day. Smiling widely he quickly thanks Akashi for his kindness. The groom looks still for a moment before replying with a sweet smile of his own. Then he turns back to look at the performance in front of him.

Knowing that he could see his family again makes him happy, who would have thought that his husband would be so kind.

After the priest gives a short speech and waves his haraigushi at them as a symbol of purification, the miko then pours them a generous amount of sake inside their cups. Akashi drink his first before Furihata turns. Furihata has never drink sake before so he doesn't want to make a fool of himself by fainting after drinking a cup. So he slowly take a small sip and starts feeling dizzy and light headed.

Akashi must have noticed his struggle and take his cup from him before drinking on his behalf. Furihata cheeks redden when Akashi once again gives that charming smile as all the other guest are being served sake as well.

"Omedeto gozaimasu!" They all cheers for the new couple.

Furihata lower his head down in embarrassment while Akashi raises his own cup in full confident. His other hand held Furihata tightly as if he can sense that Furihata planning to run away from the holy ceremony.

Once Akashi reads the wedding vow given to him, the Furihata and Akashi family is finally united.

 _-Emperor Akashi Seijuro, The Great-_

At the end of every wedding ceremony, there will the bedding where the groom and the bride will have their first night together. A large futon has already been laid in the middle of the room and ... Wait! Is that rose petals?

Why does the servants has to make it so obvious?

Furihata already gives his parents his goodbye and quick hug before he and Akashi got lead away to their private bedroom. And since he is born as a carrier, he has the ability to give Akashi his child.

Standing in the middle of the room, Furihata wonder what he should do next since he receives no lesson on this matter other than no touching until marriage. He doesn't know what kind of touching his tutor meant but the touching must have implied something that can make babies.

When a pair of hands suddenly land on is shoulder, Furihata gives a soft scream before realising that it was just his husband.

"Are you alright, Kouki?" Akashi asks.

"A-Akashi sama!"

His husband looks amused at his reaction. Slowly he turns Furihata around so they will be facing each other, his finger raises when he spot few of Furihata hair strands already slipping out from the veil.

"Call me by my name Kouki. We are married now so we should start practicing calling each other by our given name." Akashi explains.

Furihata nods his head in agreement.

"Seijuro sama?"

Akashi shakes his head.

"Call me Sei."

Furihata blushes starts to deepen wondering if he even has the right to call Sei so informaly. Wouldn't it be rude? But, they are married now so it should be okay. Right?

"A-Akashi Seijuro sama"

"Again."

"A-Aka... Sei!"

"One more time."

"Sei sama!"

Suddenly Akashi starts to laugh when Furihata still adds the title on his name. But it seems his little bride isn't as amused as him when he laughs.

"Kouki is very cute."

Did Akashi just call him 'cute'?

"Y-you too." He stutters.

Truthfully, in the beginning Akashi is worried that he will married someone who likes to brag or overusing its power since he will be marrying to an Akashi family. But meeting Kouki had reassured him that Kouki is not that type of person. Since Furihata looks like a scared animal that doesn't want to attract too much attention.

When Kouki smiles at him during the ceremony has taken his breath away.

"Um, I guess I should change my clothes now." Furihata looks away shyly as he removes his veil revealing a chestnut colour hair which suits him so well. Akashi can already imagine how Kouki will looks like if his hair is longer.

When Furihata is about to take off his kimino, Akashi quickly stops him and assists in removing it for him. When his hands touches the kimono, he took his time in removing the pieces one by one as he felt Furihata heart is beating wildly. Furihata tries to look away knowing what will happen next.

Akashi keeps his eyes on his partner as he removes the last kimono, slowly he kisses Furihata cheek to calm him down as he slowly lie him down on the futon. Furihata arms instinctively covers his body from Akashi eyes. Thankfully Akashi is patience and kind since he didn't force Furihata to suddenly open up to him immediately.

Not wanting his partner to feel awkward, he removes his own black hakama revealing the muscle hidden underneath which earns him a soft squeak from Kouki.

"Do you want to touch it?" He asks.

When Kouki slightly nods his head, he took Kouki hand to his chest. Furihata eyes lingers a bit at his body before looking back at Akashi.

"Can I touch you now?"

Since he already touches Akashi so it will be fair if Akashi can touches him back so he nod his head. His husband gently places his hand on Kouki hips before sliding it down. By the look on Kouki face, he must be clueless on how to have sex so he must take his time to introduce him to these kind of things.

First of all, he needs to loosen Kouki out by getting rid of the tense feeling so he pours out a generous amount of oil on his hand before touching Kouki again. The male body starts getting responsive in his action when the hand is traveling all over his body. Strangely it always linger at his butt before it travels elsewhere.

"Kouki, I'm gonna do something. I want you to tell me if you starts feeling painful."

Kouki nods his head in understanding on Akashi words but he jumps when something is poking inside his butt.

"W-what is that?"

"Kouki." Akashi says his name in a commanding voice. "Come here."

Feeling the need to obey, he sits on Akashi laps and his legs is spread open as Akashi pushes it apart. Wrappinb his arms around Akashi neck, Furihata tries to keep quiet as Akashi starts poking inside his butt again. This scares him since he doesn't understand why Akashi is doing this.

When the whole fingers enters him, his whole body shivers. Quickly he presses his face on Akashi chest as Akashi whispers to him that everything will be alright.

So he trusted those words.

Letting the finger slid in and out from him makes him feel weird. Placing his trust on Akashi, he just let Akashi does what he wants but when the finger suddenly goes deeper and touches something inside makes him moan loudly.

Not giving Furihata a chance to hide his moan, Akashi starts touching the spot again and again making his bride helpless in his arms. From one finger becomes two and then turn into three. When Furihata has turned into this state, he doesn't even noticed how many fingers are inside of him now.

When he feels like Kouki has been loosen enough, Akashi pulls his fingers which makes Kouki sobs on the emptiness. Unknown to him, Akashi has already planned to replace it with something else. With no warning, he thrust it his cock while Kouki still on his laps. This position allows him to thrust it all in without any problem.

The feeling when it enters is so painful. Slowly he looks down and realised how big Akashi cock is. That moment he begs his husband to pull it out , Akashi quickly hold Kouki cock and pump it with his hand. Feeling the pleasure managed to distract Kouki from the burning pain as he starts to thrust slowly. If he wasn't in control he would have thrust faster but that will damage Kouki body.

So he thrust slowly trying to find that spot that can make Kouki sees stars again. After poking few places, Kouki suddenly starts moaning loudly. Akashi eyes widen in delight when he has found it so he pushes Kouki on the futon and starts thrusting faster and deeper inside.

Kouki can't even think anymore as Akashi has his way with him. His hands continue to wrapped around Akashi neck as his body got shove like a rubber but somehow he likes it.

It makes him feel out of this world.

"Sei!" He cries out.

"Kouki." Akashi says his name.

It takes half an hour until Akashi finally comes inside of him while he had already come for the third time. It would have been more but Akashi has his hand around his cock so he won't be able to come fast.

"That was..." Kouki tries to speak but he is completely out of breath to speak properly.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Incredible?"

Kouki unable to answer as he eyes slowly closes, before the dream world drift him away he could feel Akashi lips press against his.

"Goodnight Kouki." Was the last word he heard.

 _-Emperor Akashi Seijuro, The Great-_

When he woke up, he is all alone inside the room. Akashi is nowhere at sight making him feels sad but he knows that his husband has more important matters to handle. As if the servant can sense that he is awake, they announced their presence before sliding the door open. As usual they kneel first before standing back up to help him dress up.

Two of the servants come to Kouki side knowing he couldn't stand straight after his first night. Thanking the servants he lets them lead him to where the bath is. Before he left, he spotted the other servants are cleaning the futon. His eyes spotted the blood on the futon which reminds him of his loss of virginity to Akashi.

He knows he has his duty as the wife to reproduce an heir for the Akashi family. Even though they're married and has fulfilled the contract but Kouki still has many things to do to served his husband.

 _-Emperor Akashi Seijuro, The Great-_

"The crown prince Akashi Seijuro sama wishes to dine with his wife Akashi Kouki sama for lunch today, at the late empress garden." One the servants informs.

Kouki already finished his bathing and now spending his time reading with few of his servants sitting at his side in case he needs anything. When the servant has given the message, he bows and walk away. Unlike the others, the royal messenger only has to bow half of his body to him. It looks like in this palace, even servants has their own status.

Since they are married now, Akashi is now being called as crown prince, as for him he needs to wait for the current emperor to retired so he can be called as an Empress. Remembering back the stories his brother used to told, the crown prince usually has to wait until the current emperor die of old age or got killed to rise to the throne. He says something about the emperor being to greedy to retired from a high position.

Now that he thinks about it, does his brother has personal grudge against the Akashi?

"Akashi-"

"You can call me Kouki if you want." Kouki cuts her off, feeling that it will be easier if they just called him with his given name without being too formal.

"Kouki sama." The servant says hesitantly. "Would you like to change before heading to the late empress garden?"

"Sure, I guess."

How many kimonos that he has to changed in one day? Since there is still so many things he doesn't know about the palace life, he lets the servant dress him up again. This time they dress him up in a beautiful red kimono that has large gold and orange flower patterns. The colour of an Akashi.

The Furihata family colour used the colour of nature which is brown and green. An odd combination but he has always love the colour. It makes him feel a bit home sick when he wears something different but he has to adapt to this soon. Once they have finished tying the silk rope around him waist, the servants once again take each of Kouki hands to support him.

The sight of him limping is embarrassing but thankfully he is at the west side of the palace where no one come to visit unless they have the permission from the emperor. In this area is where the newlyweds usually stay for a year before moving into the east wing.

"Akashi sama." The both gives slight bow as they helps Furihata to sit back down on the cushion.

There is a wooden floor, a feet high from the ground made for the late empress to enjoy her tea when she spend her time at the garden. So now Akashi is using it for him and his new wife to spend some time together. There are guards at the each corner in case someone suddenly decides to do a sneak attack.

"Have you sleep well, Kouki?" Akashi asks.

"Yes, I have." He quickly replies.

Satisfied with his answer, Akashi sign the servant to pour them both some tea. Kouki looks around the garden and see so many roses planted around them.

"Rose is my mother favourite flower." Akashi explains. "She has fallen in love with it when one of our neighbouring country send it as a gift."

"It's beautiful."

The whole garden is beautiful. The late empress has a very good taste in decorating it. And who would have thought that rose would have more than one colour? He thought that only red roses exist. Admiring the view, Kouki look back at his husband and realise that his husband has been staring at him this whole time. With that peaceful look on his face as he rest his head on the back of his hand.

"For me Kouki is the most beautiful."

Oh kami.

Why does his husband has to be so handsome?

"Th-Thank you Seijuro sama."

Then the conversation went on about his family, hobbies, friends and other random stuff he could think off. It really makes him happy that Akashi wanna learns more about him. He heard stories from his friends long ago that the wife of the emperor is usually used as a public image since the emperor has lots of concubine to spend time with. Akashi doesn't seem to have royal concubine or misstress so it makes him happy.

As soon they have finished eating, Akashi excuses himself so he can get back to work. So he takes his leave first, the servants once again helps Kouki to walk back to his room. Sitting with his legs kneeling together for a long period of time is very painful. Blessed his mother for training him for this kind of occasion or he wouldn't have survived for a minute.

As they all walked back to his room, he spotted a boy with light blue hair sitting nearby the pond. By the look of his action, he seems to be feeding the koi fish inside. Feeling curious, Furihata tells the servants he wanna talks to the boy but they all suddenly got tensed by his words.

"It's better if Kouki sama doesn't talk to his kind." One of them warned.

"What is he even doing here?" Another whispers.

Furihata keep his eyes on the boy as they lead him away. Before he looks away, he spots the boy turns toward him. Those bright blue eyes are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.


End file.
